


One Day

by Insane1001



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Not exactly character death, Not sure what it is, Older Judith, Uncle Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insane1001/pseuds/Insane1001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was always there until one day he wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> please comment any punctuation or grammar errors  
> Thank you

Daryl had always just been there he was always part of her family some of her earliest memories included Daryl.

When Judith wanted something Daryl was there giving it to her or getting it for her on his next run, he would sooth her after a nightmare, when her dad and brother where busy he was the one she found before any one else, he was the one that let her sit on his motorcycle and touch his cross bow he let her chatter away as he made his bolts. 

He made up stories for her to fall asleep to and was aways making sure she was warm enough when the winter months came always making sure she had enough food, Daryl was the one who let her tie his hair into a pony tail and plaits when she learned, he let her sit in his lap as she read and he fiddled with something.

He was always there until one day he wasn’t.

Daryl had gone off on one of his hunting trip promising her he would be back in three days he had also promised her that he would come back. 

School had finally ended and Judith was excited Daryl was meant to be back from his hunting trip today and she had so much to show him, the test she had gotten the answer mostly right to, the new song she learned and a new friend she had made .

Daryl was normally home before her when getting back from a hunting trip so when she turned the corner to her street she expected to see his bike parked where it normally was, her smile fell as the bike didn’t come into view maybe he was inside and had already put away his bike.

Entering the house and moving to put her back pack in her bedroom she overhead her dad  
“He should have been back by know I know it and you know it” Judith paused before moving to the doorframe she looked at the room of adults trying to pick out Daryl and turning back to her dad when she didn’t fin the crossbow Daryl held so dear or the angel winged vest he always wore  
“Daddy where’s Daryl” her father turned to her crouching down  
“Judith sweetheart he’s just running a little late i’m sure he’ll be back tomorrow” 

Judith had nodded but her eyes had been filled with tears Daryl was never late and he never broke a promise. She cried herself to sleep and never told anyone about the the test she had gotten most the right to, the new song she learned or the new friend she made.

The next day passed with no result and she watched the adults as they sent each other looks and moved off into different rooms to talk as her dad sat her at the kitchen table colouring in   
“Judith darling me and few of the others are gonna go out and see if we can find Daryl” tears filled Judith's eyes   
“Can I come with you daddy” he crouched down shaking his head   
“Judith its to dangerous” Judith sighed and nodded

 

What she wasn’t told was that Daryl had never called in through the old radios to say he was fine the first night or the second night, that when they went searching they never found his bike only pieces of it, the crossbow her dad had given to him so many years before was found at the bottom of a ravine blood soaked and the vest he always wore was found in two pieces the wings separated down the middle torn apart.


End file.
